Joyeux Noël, M Edgeworth !
by Amelita
Summary: Miles Edgeworth est contraint de se rendre au Bal de Noël de la Police. Va-t-il passer une si mauvaise soirée ? PAIRING MAYAxEDGEWORTH


Première Fanfic ! A la base One Shot, mais finalement, non.

Maya Fey X Miles Edgeworth...

J'avais vu que personne n'en avait fait en français sur eux... alors voilà x)

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les noms en anglais, voici un petit traducteur :

Miles Edgeworth : Benjamin Hunter

Dick Gumshoe : Dick Tektiv

Maggey Byrde : Magui Loiseau

Adrian Andrews : Andréa Landry

Jake Marshall : Alex Marshall

Larry Butz : Paul Defès

Will Powers : Gustavo Lonté

Penny Nichols :Iseult Rosentz

Lotta Hart :Eva Cozésouci

Marvin Grossberg : Samuel Rosenberg

Les personnages des jeux Ace Attorney appartiennent à Capcom

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Miles Edgeworth soupira. Son long manteau dessinait une ombre inquiétante sur le trottoir. Il faisait nuit et il faisait un froid glacial. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le procureur de marcher d'un pas lent en direction de la salle des fêtes. Les paroles de son supérieur, le procureur général Lana Skye, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. "Vous avez intérêt vous présenter cette fête". Cette phrase, quoique lourde de sous-entendus, Edgeworth l'avait bien comprise. C'est donc d'un air renfrogné qu'il se rendit au bal de Noël de la Police. L'obliger <em>lui<em> se rendre un bal ridicule, quelle idée. Il fronça les sourcils. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Quand il franchit les portes de la salle des Fêtes, il eut à peine le temps de retirer son manteau qu'il se fit assaillir par un Gumshoe jovial, qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le souleva légèrement dans les airs. Il tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. Le procureur ne pouvait rien contre la poigne du détective. Lorsqu'il l'eut lâché, Gumshoe lui sourit. Mais le visage d'Edgeworth s'était fermé de plus bel et il commença s'énerver.

"- Inspecteur, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? s'exclama-t-il."

En guise de réponse, l'Inspecteur leva les yeux au plafond et montra celui-ci du doigt. Edgeworth regarda alors et vit qu'il se trouvait juste sous une feuille de gui. Il fronça les sourcils. _Quelle tradition ridicule_. Il scruta le plafond. Il compta au total une quinzaine de feuilles de gui, placées à des endroits stratégiques, qu'Edgeworth était bien décidé à éviter.

"- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, dit Gumshoe fièrement."

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Gumshoe. Il s'apprêta lancer un _Pourquoi_ lorsqu'il comprit. C'était tellement évident. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il constata que le détective ne le regardait déjà plus mais scrutait la porte d'entrée. Tout à cause de Maggey Byrde. Il quitta le détective.

"- Pathétique souffla-t-il."

Edgeworth s'arrêta non loin de là, et, vérifiant au préalable qu'il tait l'abri de toute feuille de gui, se mit observer les personnes dans la salle. En plus de reconnaître quelques policiers avec qui il avait l'habitude de travailler tous les jours, il reconnut Franziska, Adrian Andrews, Jake Marshall, Angel Starr, mais également Larry Butz, en compagnie de ce qu'il conclut être une autre de ses copines mannequins, Will Powers, Penny Nichols, Dee Vasquez, Lotta Hart, Marvin Grossberg, et d'autres personnes qu'il se souvenait avoir croisées lors de confrontations en salle d'audience contre Wright. Il croisa les bras. Il commença à se demander s'il s'agissait du bal de la police ou de celui du cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co lorsqu'une silhouette familière s'approcha de lui. Il soupira.

"- Finalement vous êtes venu M. Edgeworth !"

Le procureur général le salua d'un sourire chaleureux. Il se contenta d'un sourire poli.

"- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il sèchement."

Lana Skye pencha légèrement la tête à gauche, posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Edgeworth et sourit.

"- Amusez-vous, M. Edgeworth. C'est Noël."

Elle s'en retourna alors vers le détective Jake Marshall qui l'accueillit avec une coupe de champagne.

Edgeworth se mit alors penser quand il la préfèrait avant qu'elle ne connaisse la joie de vivre. Il parcouru la salle d'un regard réprobateur et s'arrêta quand il vit Larry vider discrètement une bouteille de whisky dans le punch sans alcool. Edgeworth roula des yeux. _Quel imbécile_, pensa-t-il, _il y a déjà de l'alcool cette fête_. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna finalement vers sa sœur et partit la rejoindre lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

"- Hé Edgeworth !"

Il se retourna. C'était Wright. Il était, comme toujours, accompagné de son assistante. Il soupira.

"- Wright. Maya. Il chercha un nom. Pearl n'est pas là ?

- Elle a préféré se coucher tôt et attendre le Père Noël, r pondit Maya en souriant."

Edgeworth leva les yeux au ciel sur cette dernière remarque, ce que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Maya fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

"- Qu'avez-vous contre le Père Noël, M. Edgeworth ?"

En la regardant, Edgeworth comprit qu'elle tait sérieuse et qu'elle s'apprêtait s' énerver s'il osait dire quoique ce soit contre les fêtes de Noël. Ne voulant créer de vagues, il se contenta de répondre :

"- Je n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes de fin d'année."

Wright et Maya comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Cependant, la jeune femme ne voulait pas laisser l'affaire DL-6 gâcher même 17 ans plus tard le Noël du procureur.

"- Justement, commença-t-elle, vous devriez. Elle souriait nouveau. On peut dire que maintenant a fêtera votre innocence !"

Edgeworth s'apprêta à lancer à Maya un commentaire sarcastique lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté sur cette dernière par une Maggey Byrde confuse et déboussolée s'étant pris les pieds dans sa nouvelle robe.

Edgeworth réussit à se rattraper sur ses bras au dernier moment, mais son corps surplombait celui de la jeune fille. Il se sentit gêné et embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il y avait également autre chose, et se mit à rougir de cette proximité inhabituelle. Maya souriait toujours, mais se mit également à rougir légèrement. Puis elle regarda le plafond et, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait pu y trouver, sourit et se tourna nouveau vers Edgeworth. Elle lui souffla :

"- Joyeux Noël M. Edgeworth !"

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Le sang d'Edgeworth ne fit qu'un tour. Il se sentit soudainement comme un adolescent qui découvrait pour la première fois...

Edgeworth se mit rougir. De plus en plus embarrassé, il se releva et aida Maya se remettre sur ses jambes.

"- J...Joyeux Noël, Maya, répondit-il péniblement."

Puis celui-ci se retourna et se rendit vers Franziska von Karma, tandis que Wright le considérait avec un air la fois amusé et perplexe sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maya le considérait de la même manière, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Edgeworth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser l'apprentie médium. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne parvint pas le comprendre. Il se retourna et regarda Maya. Il ne la voyait plus de la même manière à présent : ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses vêtements, son visage. Elle s'était tournée vers le buffet et il l'entendit s'exclamer "Nick ! J'ai soif !". Il eut un sourire nerveux et se retourna. _Elle passe rapidement autre chose_, se dit-il. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait chang dans sa fa on de percevoir la jeune fille. _Se pourrait-il que_... son cœur s'accéléra.

"- C'est ridicule murmura-t-il."

Quand il arriva vers Franziska, qui discutait avec Adrian Andrews, il la salua, et ne pensa plus la jeune médium.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Franziska et Edgeworth discutèrent travail, de la musique se fit entendre. Les deux procureurs soupirèrent. C'était de la musique entraînante, et déjà quelques personnes se lancèrent sur la piste de danse : Lana Skye et Jake Marshall, Will Powers et Penny Nichols, Dick Gumshoe et Maggey Byrde, mais également Wright et Maya. Edgeworth tourna son regard vers ces deux derniers, qui semblaient plus déchaînés que les autres, et Edgeworth se mit penser qu'ils avaient peut- être abusé du punch. Quelque chose dans l'image de ce couple le dérangeait profondément. Il se mit soudainement à détester Wright. Il ne les avait pas quitté des yeux quand ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, Maya ayant pointé son doigt en direction du plafond, et qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux d'une façon étrange et qu'ils haussèrent les épaules. Puis Maya enroula ses bras autour du cou de Wright, qui posa ses mains sur la taille de son assistante. Le monde s' écroula pour Edgeworth lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Maya se poser sur celles de Wright. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, ce que sa sœur ne manqua pas de remarquer. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'y prêtais attention n'est-ce pas ?_ se répéta-t-il. _Wright et Maya, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, et ça m'est égal_. Il se tourna nouveau vers le couple. Ils se regardaient. Edgeworth se dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le supporter. Au lieu de ça, ils se mirent rire, et il entendit Wright dire "Je suis vraiment d sol pour Pearls !".

Il faisait maintenant face son interlocutrice et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Mais celle-ci le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

"- Il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour penser que c'était sincère. Ils sont sous l'emprise de l'alcool."

Edgeworth fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il.

- Je parle de l'apprentie médium et de son patron.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ah vraiment ? s'enquit Franziska."

Edgeworth croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue." Il commença rougir. "Je ne suis pas un adolescent !"

Franziska pouffa.

"- Ton esprit a 26 ans mais ton cœur en a 15."

Puis elle tendit le verre de vodka qu'Adrian lui avait apport son fr re.

"- Tiens Miles. Tu en auras besoin."

Miles haussa les épaules et prit le verre. Il le but cul-sec. Et tout devint flou.

Miles Edgeworth se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une affreuse migraine. Il se mit à maudire Franziska et ses idées stupides. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, il constata qu'il ne portait que son bas de pyjama. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre pour chercher le haut, qu'il trouva rapidement. En effet, dans son lit, une jeune femme qui avait apparemment dormi ses c t s le portait. C' tait Maya.

Son c ur se mit battre, et il commença à paniquer. Que faisait-elle là ? Et surtout, que lui avait-il fait ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et essaya de se rappeler des événements de la nuit précédente. Et il se rappela. De tout.

Il s'assit rassuré sur son lit quand il se rappela que Maya n'avait fait que dormir ici, et qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était la veille, il aurait abusé d'elle, et Miles Edgeworth n'était pas comme ça.

Il avait retrouvé Maya assise sur le fauteuil de son bureau le soir du réveillon. Edgeworth, qui n'avait pas vraiment les idées en place suite aux événements qui avaient précédés dans la soirée,était venu chercher le numéro d'un taxi qu'il conservait dans un endroit de son bureau ; il n'allait pas conduire jusque chez lui dans un tel état.

"- Nick est parti avant moi et je savais plus par où il fallait aller pour rentrer, lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire et des yeux mi-clos."

Edgeworth ne lui sourit pas.

"Il ne manque pas de culot ! souffla-t-il."

Le procureur réalisa alors qu'il était assez soûl pour dire ce qu'il pense, mais pas assez pour s'en rendre compte. Maya pencha la tête droite et le considéra d'un air perplexe. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

"- Avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous à la soirée, il aurait quand m me pu te raccompagner !"

Il se mit à rougir. _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? _Il détourna les yeux. Il se mit alors chercher pour le numéro du taxi sur son bureau pour pouvoir échapper au regard de Maya. Celle-ci se mit rire.

"Mais il s'est rien passé ! s'exclama-t-elle." Elle s'arrêta, plissa les yeux et leva la tête légèrement en arrière. "Si ?"

Edgeworth eut un rire bref. La scène entre l'avocat et son assistante se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle se souvint.

"- Ah ça !" elle ria." Mais c' était rien, ça, Miles !"

Edgeworth se tourna brusquement vers elle. _Vient-elle de m'appeler Miles ?_ Il secoua la tête et mit a sur le compte de l'alcool. Il esquissa un sourire.

Lorsqu'Edgeworth eut donné l'adresse de Maya au chauffeur de taxi, celui-ci s'énerva :

"- Quoi ? Nan mais a va pas la t te ? Il est hors de question que je passe par là une heure pareille le jour de No l ! Vous savez pas qu'il y a une parade et que toute les rues sont bloquées dans ce quartier ?"

Edgeworth se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué, et avait oublié la parade. Comment aurait-il pu, alors que Gumshoe le lui en avait parlé tous les jours depuis une semaine ? Il tourna son regard vers Maya. Celle-ci se mit sourire.

"- Je peux dormir chez toi, Miles ? demanda-t-elle."

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, encore une fois décontenancé par la familiarité avec laquelle la jeune femme s'adressait lui. Il soupira et donna son adresse au chauffeur.

Edgeworth fut surpris lorsque, arriv son appartement, Maya lui demanda de lui pr ter un pyjama.

"- Je suis désolé, Maya, mais je n'ai pas de pyjama pour toi, lui répondit-il.

- C'est pas grave, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, je peux utiliser ton haut de pyjama !"

_Où veut-elle en venir ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il la considéra d'un air indécis. Il eut un rire bref. _Maya n'a jamais d'arrière-pensée. _Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et lui rapporta la pièce de vêtement.

"- Ouah il est super confortable ton pyjama Miles !"

En sortant de la salle de bain, Maya arbora fièrement la chemise en soie magenta provenant du pyjama du procureur. Adossé un cadre de porte, Edgeworth croisa les bras et lui demanda :

"- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant m'appeler Miles ?"

Maya s'avança vers lui, de manière à être très proche de lui. _Trop proche_, pensa-t-il. Il décroisa les bras et se redressa.

"- Parce que t'appeler M. Edgeworth, je trouve que ça mets de la distance entre nous, murmura-t-elle. Et maintenant, on peut dire qu'on est plutôt proche, tu ne trouves pas ?" Elle sourit.

Edgeworth se mit rougir. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de r pliquer quoi que ce soit, son cœur se mit battre la chamade lorsque les lèvres de Maya touchèrent les siennes. Mais il la repoussa doucement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

_C'est l'alcool qui parle, pas elle,_ se dit-il. La jeune femme se retourna, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

"- Je suis désolée M. Edgeworth, commença-t-elle, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude..."

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canap du salon du procureur.

"- C'est juste que, j'ai trop bu, et j'avais envie de faire ça, et je croyais que... vous aussi."

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se mit rougir, honteuse. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il lui sourit.

"- Tu peux m'appeler Miles". Et, sans doute poussé par les verres de vodka qu'il avait bu dans la soirée, il l'embrassa.

Assis sur son lit, Edgeworth se rappela de tout : des lèvres de Maya touchant les siennes, de sa main caressant ses cheveux grisés, de la douceur de sa chevelure noire. Il l'avait ensuite transport sur le lit, afin qu'elle puisse dormir, mais elle en redemandait, et l'embrassa nouveau. Il se souvint de ses mains se baladant sur son torse, ou des siennes dans le creux de son dos, de la chaleur de son souffle, de son odeur, et de comment elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il soupira. Elle était tellement soûle. _Elle ne doit même pas s'en souvenir_ se dit-il. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il porta la main son cœur, en baissant la tête. Ce sentiment n'était pas normal. Il tourna son regard en direction de la jeune femme installée sur son lit, emmitouflée dans son haut de pyjama. Elle semblait si paisible... _Et si belle._ Il serra les poings. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. _J'aurais dû l'amener sur le lit pour qu'elle s'endorme, et dormir sur le canapé, pas plus... _Il soupira. Il se leva du lit et rejoint la cuisine pour se préparer du thé. Quand il aura l'esprit clair, ce sera plus facile de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé devant Maya. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lui ne pourra pas oublier. Il eut un sourire nerveux. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une soirée pour éprouver des sentiments pour Maya. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser cette soirée passée avec elle, et à chaque fois, il en éprouvait plus de douleur. Il porta ses mains ses tempes.

"- Elle tait soûle, souffla-t-il, elle ne se rappellera de rien...

- Pas si soûle que ça, Miles..."

Miles se retourna brusquement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Maya, toujours vêtue de sa chemise en soie magenta.

"- Je me souviens de tout, continua-t-elle."

Il se mit rougir. Elle commença s'excuser de son comportement de la veille lorsqu'Edgeworth l'arrêta.

"- C'est moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû..." Il détourna la tête. "... profiter de toi comme ça."

Maya eut un rire nerveux. Elle sentait plutôt qu'elle avait profité de lui. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'avança vers lui. Son cœur s'accéléra.

"- Sinon C'était sympa, hier soir..." Elle se mit rougir.

Edgeworth se tourna vers elle, et regarda dans ses yeux. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Maya se mordit la lèvre. Il commença également se rapprocher d'elle, doucement. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Le téléphone de Maya sonna. Ils sursautèrent. La médium leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit vers son portable.

"- C'était Nick, eut-elle dit en retournant dans la cuisine, il faut que j'ailles travailler."

Miles eut un soupir de soulagement.

"- Écoutes Maya, commença-t-il, je... je ne peux pas..."

Elle leva un sourcil. Il déglutit, se sentant soudainement mal l'aise. Il détourna la tête.

"Avec ce qu'il y a entre toi, et Wright, ce serait une erreur..."

ça lui faisait mal de dire ça, mais il le fallait. Maya n'eut comme seule réaction de rire.

"- Il n'y a rien entre Nick et moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais le baiser d'hier soir..."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"- Disons qu'on a profité du gui pour savoir si les espoirs de ma cousine sont fondés de nous voir un jour ensemble." Elle sourit. "Je suis désolée pour elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas..."

Miles sourit. Il ne savait plus ce qui l'empêchait à pr sent de l'embrasser. Mais tout cela allait si vite. Maya sortit de la cuisine et alla se changer. Il se servit une tasse de thé. Lui, avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Surtout pour Maya ? Il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Tout cela lui semblait irréaliste. Il but une gorgée d'English Breakfast. Son thé lui semblait encore plus délicieux aujourd'hui que les autres jours.

Quand Miles raccompagna Maya devant l'ascenseur, il remarqua quelque chose.

"- Tu n'as pas ton collier ? s'enquit-il."

Elle porta la main son cou.

"- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé." Elle se mordit les lèvres.

L'ascenseur arriva. Maya et Miles se regardèrent, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas comment se saluer. Quand Edgeworth lui tendit la main, Maya sourit. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le procureur se mit rougir et sourit. _C'est comme ça que tout a commencé,_ se dit-il. Maya entra dans l'ascenseur.

"- Je t'ai appelé un taxi, lui dit Miles."

Elle le remercia.

"- Au revoir, Miles.

- Au revoir, Maya."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. L'ascenseur se referma.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Edgeworth trouva son haut de pyjama sur son lit, ainsi que quelque chose d'autre. Il prit ce dernier objet dans ses mains.

"- Le collier de Maya ?"

Puis il comprit, et sourit. _Elle l'a fait exprès_.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Bon, je sais, y a sûrement des trucs pas nets, voire de l'OOC. Mais n'hésitez pas commenter (sauf pour dire que seuls Miles et Phoenix ou Phoenix et Maya ou Miles et Franziska ou je sais pas quel couple ne craint pas)...<p>

Y en a beaucoup qui disent Reviews mais comme je suis nouvelle je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, alors je le dis, et on verra la suite ! ^^

Une derniére chose : vous qui êtes d'excellents français, et moi, qui ait besoin d'une remise à niveau à force de lire des trucs en anglais uniquement (oui, des fanfics :), n'hésitez pas à me dire quand des mots ou expressions voire syntaxe ou ponctuation utilisée n'est pas française. Merci :)


End file.
